1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor arrangement for measuring a torque acting on a shaft, and to the use of the sensor arrangement as a torque and/or angle sensor in the steering of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document WO 02/071019 A1 proposes a position sensor for measuring the torque of a steering column, said position sensor comprising a magnetic multipole encoder ring and a magnetic stator with two ferromagnetic wheels, including a plurality of intermeshing teeth. In this case, the two ferromagnetic wheels are coupled via an air gap to additional flux concentrators or collectors, which feed the magnetic field to a magnetic field sensor element. In this case, the relative positioning of the ferromagnetic wheels, which function as stator elements of the position sensor, with respect to the flux concentrators has proved to be relatively difficult with regard to satisfying relatively high accuracy requirements made of the torque measurement. The precise setting of an air gap between stator element and flux concentrator is made more difficult by component and manufacturing tolerances.